Several forms and types of "joy-stick" controls are known in the art; that is, a control in which a lever is mounted for multi-directional movement to control a plurality of functions or to obtain any one of several results. Such controls are found in many fields; e.g., agricultural, industry, automotive, etc. In a typical situation, the joy-stick may be moved in, say, East-West directions to obtain right-left movements of a remote instrumentality and North-South for effecting, say, forward-reverse movement of the instrumentality. The joy-stick is also typically tied into intermediate means such as hydraulic, electric, etc. valves, switches etc. The basic thrust of the present invention is to utilize a joy-stick unit of known constructron in combination with electrical switches by means of providing a unique mounting element for containing the switches and novel actuating means for operating the switches selectively according to movement of the joy-stick.